


A Rui-minder

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Lust in Terror Manor
Genre: Aggressive, Angst, Biting, F/M, Leather Kink, Memory Loss, Sassy, Smut, lust in terror manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Rui is frustrated with MC's lack of memory so she asks to be reminded. (Minor plot spoilers for both Rui and Hayato's routes!).





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ARE THERE NO FICS FROM THIS GAME?! It's sooooo good! Rui Akizuki got me SHOOK AF. That boy is the perfect combination of nasty and intelligent. I am in love!!

Rui was staring at me with a look of pure hatred. I had just sat down on the bed as he closed the door.

"So now you're friends with Kazutoshi? Buddy-buddy with a cop? Or maybe you two want to fuck? Is that it?" He hissed at me while clenching his fists. It was my turn to look at him with a look of pure hatred. It had been a couple days now and I thought I had made it perfectly clear to Rui that he is the only one I trust.

"I told you before - Kazutoshi was the one who grabbed me. He pulled me aside and asked me what I knew about you. I said nothing – which is technically true - and that was it." I spat back. Rui just stared at me. It was his usual mean look he gave me that intimated me, but tonight I found myself responding to it in a way I hadn’t before. I felt a familiar stirring down below and I didn't want him to see that so I just focused on a mean expression of my own. I think I was too late though. His expression changed into a twisted grin.

"If he asked you though - would you?" He raised an eyebrow and began pacing the room slowly.

"Asked me what?" I played dumb.

"If he asked to have you back there, would you have let him?" He asked me with a dangerous expression. I was offended that he would even dare ask that but something inside of me told me to challenge him back. Without my memories back - this instinct was all I had.

"Would you like that?" I challenged him, mimicking his tone and expression. For one fleeting second I saw a flash of surprise pas over his face. He chuckled. "Well?" I prompted him. He stopped pacing and stared rubbing his hands together, his leather gloves making a soft squeaking sound.

"If I was you? Or Kazutoshi?" He accepted my challenge gracefully without backing down. I involuntarily smiled realizing I liked this game.

"Kazutoshi" I dared.

"Then yes." he replied quickly causing my face to turn deep red. He took a step toward me. I griped the bed tightly.

"What if you were me?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"No." He replied quickly again taking a few more steps towards me.

"Why not?" I asked genuinely. He flashed his devilish grin at me as he peered at me through the hair hanging over his eyes.

"Because he wouldn't give it to me how I like it. He wouldn't even know what to do with me." He said softly as he closed the gap between us. He leaned down and looked me straight in the eyes. I gulped and tightened my grip on the sheets.

“How do I like it?" I asked in a shaky whisper.  Rui ran a gloved finger down my neck, stopping in the space between my breasts. He then ran it back up and behind my ear when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face as close to his as possible.

"Rough." He growled causing me to shiver. I moaned out of a combination of fear and pleasure. I felt a familiar desire deep within me begging to be unleashed.

"Remind me.” I begged and with that he pounced on me bringing his lips crashing down onto mine, the force sending us both backwards onto the bed. He was pinning my one arm with half of his body and his grip only tightened in my hair. His other hand gripped my other arm and held it down firmly. The feeling of the leather on my skin brought back a rush of memories. I closed my eyes as they washed over me. I bit Rui's lip causing him to grunt and bite mine back. The taste of blood filled both of our mouths.

Rui repositioned himself and mounted me. A little bit of blood dropped from his lip. I wasn't sure if it was his or mine but I wanted to taste it. I reached up for it but he slapped my hand down. I used this opportunity to rip open his shirt in frustration. He raised an eyebrow at me and ripped mine back. Both of our little plastic buttons bounced to floor loudly. Rui then yanked my bra down aggressively and my breasts popped out the top of it. He leaned over and began sucking on them roughly, throwing in a bite every now and then. I let out a series of curses.

"You're such a lewd woman with a mouth like that." He whispered in between sucks. I laughed.

"You love it." In insisted and he winked at me. I threw my head back as he squeezed my chest, running his thumbs over my nipples. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingernails over his scalp. He moaned loudly.

"You're starting to remember." Rui said breathily. There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Keep going." I ordered and Rui obliged. He sat up and took the remainder of his shirt off. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to pop out of them. He grabbed his impressive manhood and began stroking it proudly. The sight took my breath away and I squirmed beneath him. He went to take his gloves off but I stopped him by putting my hand over his. He cocked his head at me.

"You're such a pervert." He smiled at me before lifting my skirt high above my waist. He tore my underwear off in one quick movement. The fleeting pain of this was familiar and I felt my arousal deepen. Rui immediately dove into my centre with his fingers. I cried out several times with pleasure but I was embarrassed by the sounds. Rui took his free hand and grabbed me by my chin. He brought his face close to mine as he continued to penetrate me with his fingers.

“Its music to my ears how wet you get for me." He insisted as he quickened his pace. My head was rolling from side to side and I dug my fingernails into his shoulder.

"Give it to me now!" I barked at him. Rui stopped what he was doing and spread my legs as far as they would go. He held the back of my knees as he rammed himself into me.

The force of his thrusts caused me to bang my head against the headboard repeatedly. The headboard then hit the walls and echoed throughout the room. There was no doubt in my mind the whole hotel could hear this. It wasn't long at all before I was whimpering through both the pleasure and the pain but Rui suddenly pulled me down so my head was no longer hitting the headboard. In doing so, he forced my lower half to lift up, causing me to curl inwards on myself in a C-shape. Still holding my legs, he was now on his knees above me driving down into me from above. I put my hands on top of his and dug my fingernails into the back of them.He changed positions again and put both hands on either side of me. He had me on such a steep angle that he was as deep inside of me as my body would physically allow. He brought his lips to my ear.

"I want you to come for me now and I want you to scream my name when you do it." He insisted. As he lifted his head up I looked into his eyes. They were so dark and had me completely captivated. I lifted my head up and gave him a hard kiss that I finished off with a bite of his lip again. As I lay my head back down, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the force of his penetrations. I felt my hands guide his to my shoulders and he pulled down on them to really hit against me hard. The sound of his thighs slapping against mine replaced the echo of the headboard and it wasn't long before I was screaming his name over and over again.

As I came down from the rush, Rui was still thrusting away but I could tell by his face he was holding back. I looked over at his hand on my shoulder and I leaned over to kiss it. I started softly at first, making eye contact but then I began licking his finger. He inched it closer toward me allowing me to put it all the way in my mouth. When I felt him twitching between my legs, I bit down hard on his finger and he cried out. His heat quickly filled me and I watched as his face clouded with bliss. He slowly brought himself to a stop and just lay on top of me panting. I tucked his hair behind his ear but it kept falling out again. His expression was much softer now than it was before. It was almost like he was relieved.

"I'm so glad you finally remember." He said sweetly and kissed the top of my head. I looked at him curiously and suddenly full of guilt.

"Rui...I don't really. Not yet anyway." I smiled. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. He looked away for only a moment before he looked back at me with an indignant expression.

"Well then, your body and I will just have to make you remember." He smiled his dangerous smile again as he reached between my thighs. I thought about stopping him but I really didn’t want to, plus this all felt so familiar so I had to keep trying, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check out the game and play his route - it's a very dark otome game but it is AMAZING!


End file.
